


First

by RedAmaranth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Spin the Bottle, after high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAmaranth/pseuds/RedAmaranth
Summary: Oikawa finds himself paired with the most unlikely acquaintance in an innocent game of spin the bottle. Things start to heat up when Tanaka Ryuunosuke reveals he's never been kissed.





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WalaLang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalaLang/gifts).



> Thanks to Len for asking me to write this! I've never considered this pair before and enjoyed writing this fic. I hope you and your friend enjoy it!

There were only a few moments in his life where Oikawa felt like he needed to take a step back and assess how he’d gotten himself into certain situations. This just so happened to be one of those moments. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor in a circle of at least ten others. They were locked in the middle of a game of spin the bottle with a group of volleyball players, all from different regions of Japan. They were all attending an intense performance enhancing week long camp and had some free time before it was light’s out for the night.

Right about now Oikawa was realizing the spinning bottle was slowly stopping and it was going to stop on him. The one who had spun it was a loudmouth player who’d gone to Karasuno. If that weren’t bad enough (it was), this wasn’t just a simple game of spin the bottle. 

Of course not, that would be too easy for all of them. It was an unsavory mix of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. Seven whole agonizing, excruciating minutes in hell, as far as Oikawa was concerned. This would be a far more pleasant game if they were allowed to pick who they wanted to take into the closet. But then of course, it wouldn’t be a game at all.

To his relief and dismay, the Karasuno player also looked horrified and upset with where the bottle had landed. He turned to someone next to him and asked if he really had to go through with it. Oikawa scowled.

“I could be asking the same question, or we can just suck it up so we can get this over with.” He said as he stood up. There were no rules as to what could and could not happen once in the closet. They didn’t have to do anything at all, which is exactly what Oikawa was planning. What a waste that was.

As he walked to the closet he realized that they _did_ have to do one thing. They had to kiss. Of course, no one could verify if it happened besides them, but it was kind of like a scout’s honor type of deal they all had. That was agreed upon before any of them began playing the game and was the only requirement for going into the closet. He sighed. How dreadful.

He opened the small, cramped closet and winced. It was going to be a tight fit. That might’ve been enjoyable if he’d been paired with anyone else.

“We’ll tell you when time is up.” Someone called out to them while others snickered and chuckled behind them.

“If you want to go ahead and only give us five minutes, I’m sure neither of us would be opposed.” Oikawa sang out sweetly as the Karasuno player moved past him and into the dark closet. He mumbled something under his breath which Oikawa was unable to make out.

“C’mon prissy pants.” The other grumbled louder from inside. Oikawa sighed once more and went in, closing the door behind him so their time in hell could begin.

*

Neither one spoke for the first few seconds, which felt like a lifetime. The closet was just tall enough to accommodate their height but it wasn’t quite wide enough to keep them from touching. Oikawa’s elbow was digging uncomfortably into the other’s side and Oikawa felt a knee which wasn’t his own pressing against him. They stood in an awkward, contorted way to avoid from touching each other too much. Finally, Oikawa decided to break the silence. They needed to at least fulfill the only thing required of them. Then they could go back to stewing in silence. 

“What was your name again?” He asked, trying to move into a more comfortable position.

“Tanaka.” Tanaka told him. There was a defiance in his voice and also something else that Oikawa couldn’t quite place. Fear? Anxiousness?

“Alright, Tana-kun~ Give me a kiss like they want and then we can be done here.”

“No.” He said it stubbornly and firmly. Oikawa was a little taken aback by that. He was also immediately annoyed.

“What do you mean no?” He asked, glaring at the other even though it was too dark to tell.

“I mean I’m not kissing you and you aren’t kissing me.” Tanaka said.

“We have to. It’s the rule. _The_ rule.” Oikawa reminded him, frustration mounting. The tightness and cramped feeling as well as the overpowering darkness were not helping any.

“I don’t care.” He said through gritted teeth. Oikawa had absolutely not been expecting such a reaction. He knew this guy, Tanaka, was loud and brash and a little more than rambunctious on the court and off. This was not anything like that version of Tanaka.

“Then why even play the game?” Oikawa asked. “What a terrible tease you are.” He drawled.

“Don’t give me that shit about being a tease. My first kiss is _not_ going to be in some dusty dark closet with you of all people!” 

Oikawa was stunned. Was he serious? His first kiss? Oikawa’s mischievous side emerged immediately. He could turn this around and have some fun after all.

“You’ve never been kissed? A guy like you?” He asked teasingly, hoping to provoke him further. “My first question still stands, you know. Why play the game if you don’t want your first kiss to be with just anyone?”

Silence. Oikawa already knew the answer. Tanaka had been naive and had been hoping he’d get paired with someone who he _did_ want to kiss. Probably someone quite specific but he’d been too afraid to ask on his own. With how many of them were playing the game...the odds were not in his favor.

“You know, first kisses really aren’t that special.” Oikawa continued. “And because you’ve never been kissed that means you don’t know how to. What happens when you finally get your chance with that lucky special someone and you don’t know what you’re doing?”

He hit a nerve. Not because he could see the expression on Tanaka’s face, but because of the way his body tensed against Oikawa’s. The statement rang true to him and he hadn’t yet considered something like that. His reaction spurred Oikawa on.

“I could help you.” Oikawa offered smoothly. “Take this as an opportunity. A learning experience.” He wasn’t quite sure why he was pressing for this to happen now. Maybe a part of him wanted to fulfill the pact they’d all made before playing. Maybe another part of him liked the fact that he would be someone’s first kiss. Especially in a situation like this. That was probably his more sadistic side coming out.

“Ew no. Like you being my teacher? I can’t stand your high and mighty attitude, especially now. You aren’t better than me just because I haven’t..you know.” Tanaka huffed. Oikawa considered that.

“I won’t teach you then. I won’t walk you through step by step. But I _can_ show you what it feels like. What it should feel like.” Oikawa amended. He could understand why Tanaka wouldn’t want to be walked through it like a child. That was no way to have a first kiss. Oikawa could respect that.

It seemed like Tanaka was considering what Oikawa was offering, judging by the silence. Oikawa suddenly wondered how much time they had left.

“It won’t really be an official first kiss either.” Tanaka said, more quietly than he’d spoken this whole time. Oikawa nodded into the darkness.

“It will be our little secret.” He said. “Well, that it’s your first. They’ll know we kissed.”

Again there was silence while Tanaka thought about it. Oikawa wondered what exactly he was thinking about and what he thought of Oikawa. He’d mentioned his high and mighty attitude…

“Alright.” Came the reply not much later.

“Alright? You’re sure?” Oikawa asked. “I won’t if you’re truly not comfortable with it.”

“I said alright, so do it.” Tanaka said gruffly.

So Oikawa did.

He leaned in those last remaining inches between them and pressed his lips lightly against Tanaka’s. He was able to move one of his arms up so he could gently cup his face, brushing his thumb across Tanaka’s cheek. He’d decided to give him a tender first kiss, since he could only assume Tanaka really liked the person he’d wanted to end up with here in the closet. He didn’t envision Tanaka having a sloppy and rough first kiss, despite his outward personality.

Oikawa was a little surprised when Tanaka kissed back. He pulled away a little, his eyes reaching Tanaka’s. “See? Not so bad, was it?” There was something in Tanaka’s eyes that stirred something inside of Oikawa. A fire, a hunger that he hadn’t been expecting to see. They were close enough now that he could see it as clear as day.

So he kissed him again and Tanaka returned it, kissing back almost eagerly now. The tenderness from just a moment ago was fading, replaced by a need Oikawa was sure neither of them had had when they’d entered this closet less than seven minutes ago.

Seven minutes. Suddenly it didn’t feel long enough. The electric, almost primal energy Tanaka was giving off was awakening something inside of Oikawa. He clutched at Tanaka’s jacket, pulling him closer, which turned out to be a little harder than one would expect given their close quarters. They had to maneuver themselves until they fit together, chest to chest.

Oikawa deepened the kiss, still trying to kiss him slow so Tanaka could really take it in and get used to what it felt like. Tanaka didn’t seem to care much about learning anymore. He wanted to practice and practice some more. 

“What else can you teach me?” He asked, pressing Oikawa’s back against the closet wall. Oikawa hated himself for getting turned on by that. Not with this guy… but this guy was different to anyone else he’d kissed in a way he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“More than you know.” Oikawa replied with a knowing smirk. Tanaka looked excited, eager for more.

“Time’s up!” A voice called from outside the closet door. Oikawa blinked. Time had really flown by. He reached behind him and fumbled around the wall with his hand before finding the knob to the door. He pushed it open, the harsh yellow light of the room spilling into the closet. He squinted, already knowing everyone was awaiting their reactions.

Oikawa left the closet first, giving a shrug to those who were watching them. “Why did you let it go all the way to seven? I asked for five.” He pouted, immediately putting on his persona once more.

*

The next day passed without incident. They’d all been randomly assigned to teams at the beginning of the week. Tanaka was not on Oikawa’s team and Oikawa’s team did not play against Tanaka’s. In fact, he hardly saw him all day. He wished Iwaizumi had come here. For more than one reason, but especially now. He wanted to ask him what he thought of the situation and maybe help him understand why he couldn’t stop thinking about the Karasuno player.

He thought about the last things they’d said to each other. Tanaka asking with eyes blown wide if Oikawa could teach him other things. Oikawa teasingly saying he could. Did Tanaka really want that? With him? Did _he_ want that? His dumb, hormonal body seemed to be saying yes. Maybe it was the same for Tanaka….

It wasn’t until the next day after all of their training activities were finished and they’d had dinner did Oikawa have a chance to see and speak to Tanaka. Tanaka found him by a vending machine at the end of the hallway where their dorms were. Oikawa had just purchased a nice, refreshing drink before bed.

“Ah, back for more?” He was only teasing, though part of him wanted the answer to be yes. Oikawa was one to play hard to get in a situation like this, rather than give away his true feelings. Especially with someone he really didn’t know that well. 

“What if I said yes?” Tanaka asked, giving him a playful smile. Oikawa had been expecting, well, not that at all. He blinked and stared at him for a moment, taken off guard. 

“What makes you think I’d be willing to show you more?” Oikawa asked, trying to recover from his shock.

“You said so yourself there was more you had to offer. I’m here to cash in on that.” Tanaka smirked. Oikawa was floored by the amount of confidence he exuded right now. 

“But what makes you think I’d let you ‘cash in’?” Oikawa asked again. 

“Because I haven’t missed the way you were looking at me when you thought I wouldn’t see.” Tanaka said, a little smug. So that was it. He had something on Oikawa that Oikawa couldn’t deny. Well, he could, but he’d just be lying. And wasn’t this something he’d been thinking about almost non-stop for the past two days? 

“Where do you want to go then?” Oikawa asked, dropping the hard to get act far quicker than even he thought he would. Now it was Tanaka’s turn to look a little surprised and thrown off. “Ah, weren’t expecting it to be so easy, hm?” He asked. Now he felt like they were back on an even playing field. “So, where to?” He repeated. 

*

They found a vacant office another hall over. They kept the lights off and locked the door to keep out anyone who might happen by. Luckily they weren’t draped in pitch darkness this time. Two windows on the opposite side of the room let the evening twilight light filter through. 

“What are you expecting?” Oikawa asked, though he had a few ideas of his own. 

“I liked what we did … before.” Tanaka said, some of that overbearing confidence fading away now that they were alone and it was clear he was inexperienced in things like this. But he seemed to be quite the eager learner. 

“Has anyone, besides yourself, made you come?” Oikawa asked bluntly. 

Tanaka stared at him in shock. He had not expected that. 

“Seeing as you hadn’t kissed anyone before and judging by your visceral reaction, I’m going to go with no. But we can change that.” Oikawa said, moving a little closer to Tanaka. He wouldn’t do anything he wasn’t comfortable with or didn’t want. Oikawa may come off as pushy, but when it came down to it, he was respectful. 

“We..you aren’t.. We aren’t going to have...have sex are we?” Tanaka stammered, eyes wide. Oikawa had to try hard to stifle a laugh. 

“Even I haven’t done that.” Oikawa admitted. “But I’ve done other things. Other things I can tell you want to learn about.” He gave a knowing smile. He watched as Tanaka’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed at the thought before giving a wordless nod. 

“Excellent!” Oikawa clapped his hands together. Truthfully, he wasn’t as experienced as he was letting on, but he also wasn’t lying when he said he’d done things. And compared to Tanaka, he was indeed the more experienced of the two. “I’ll tell you what I’m going to do before I do it. You can tell me to stop at any time.” He prefaced. “I want you to tell me to stop if you need me to.” He said, his voice softening this time. 

“I will.” Tanaka promised, nodding.

Oikawa moved closer and pressed his lips against Tanaka’s. This time they were both a lot less tentative and cautious, though Oikawa did take a small step backwards and let Tanaka control the pace. He could put what he’d learned the other night into practice. And he did.

Tanaka deepened the kiss, running his fingers through Oikawa’s hair and pulling him closer. Oikawa was impressed. 

“You were paying attention, I see.” He pulled back slightly, catching his breath. 

“You’re a good teacher.” Tanaka replied, kissing him again. Oikawa decided it was time to teach him something else. He coaxed his mouth open with his tongue and slid it inside for a brief moment to get him used to it.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been practicing with someone else.” He teased in between kisses. 

“Not yet.” Tanaka replied, mimicking what Oikawa had done with his tongue. Oikawa hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tanaka. Their kissing and energy intensified, both of them clumsily grasping and clutching at the other until they were both out of breath, panting against one another. 

Oikawa pressed Tanaka up against the desk in the office, gripping onto his shoulder as he tilted his head and leaned in so he could lavish his neck with kisses. Some were light, some were hard and rough and involved biting. He would be careful not to leave any unsavory marks, though. They still had some time left here at camp. Soft moans escaped Tanaka’s lips, pleasing Oikawa. 

“I’m going to touch you now, is that alright?” He asked, his free hand sliding down along Tanaka’s chest and abs, over his shirt. 

Tanaka nodded. “Yes.” His answer came out light and breathless.

Oikawa’s hand slid underneath Tanaka’s grey sweatpants but stayed over his boxers. He was half hard already and Oikawa knew it wouldn’t take much more to get him fully erect. He traced the outline of his length through his boxers, a little teasingly, still giving attention to Tanaka’s neck with his lips. 

“Feel good?” He whispered, rubbing him through the fabric. Tanaka let out a satisfied hum. “Then I’ll go under. Give you what you want.” He breathed. When Tanaka again agreed, Oikawa pulled down both his sweatpants and boxers and wrapped his hand around Tanaka’s now rock hard cock. “So hard for me.” Oikawa purred, slowly pumping his hand up and down. 

Tanaka was already shaking at the feeling and Oikawa knew he wouldn’t last long. 

“Switch with me. I’ll go behind you so you can imagine your special someone is the one jerking you off instead of me.” Oikawa offered, brushing his thumb over a bead of precome that had gathered at the tip of Tanaka’s cock. Tanaka shuddered at the feeling of Oikawa’s thumb now pressing into his slit but shook his head. Oikawa frowned. 

“I want you. I want to know it’s you.” Tanaka said and Oikawa felt something inside himself flip at that. It made him feel good. He nodded and used the precome to slick some of Tanaka’s length. He knew once he began pumping in earnest Tanaka wouldn’t be able to hold back for long. 

Oikawa used the hand not full of Tanaka’s arousal to tilt Tanaka’s chin so Oikawa could kiss him fully on the lips. As he did, he began to pump his other hand up and down. Tanaka shuddered against him in pleasure, his mouth falling open, abandoning the kiss. Oikawa took in what a pretty sight it was. Small mewls and moans fell from his lips as Oikawa picked up his pace. Tanaka’s hips bucked up, inadvertently at first, but then he tried to match his movements with Oikawa’s pumping, chasing the pleasure he felt. 

“Feels good, right? You want to come, don’t you?” Oikawa cooed, knowing he was bringing Tanaka to the edge. The idea of being the first one to make Tanaka feel this way sent a thrill through Oikawa. 

“Ah, O-Oikawa, fuck.” Tanaka hissed, burying his head in Oikawa’s shoulder so Oikawa couldn’t see his face as he inched closer to his climax. Oikawa pumped faster yet until Tanaka was moaning his name over and over as he came over his hand, his body shuddering. He was barely holding himself up against the desk. 

“Beautiful.” Oikawa whispered as he pumped Tanaka through his orgasm, watching him soaking up the intensity of the climax he’d just had. Oikawa didn’t think he would forget that sight for a very long time. He slowly licked his fingers clean of Tanaka’s come, enjoying the taste of him. Tanaka watched him, pupils blown wide, still reeling from his high. Oikawa gave him a sinful smirk. 

“I hope I was a good enough teacher and you know how something like a hand job from someone else should feel now.” He winked, keeping his voice low as the sun set below the horizon. Tanaka shot back a rather sly smile of his own. 

“Would you like me to put my newfound knowledge to the test?” He asked, shakily pushing himself up to standing. Oikawa considered him, looking him up and down. 

“Are you sure you’re in the state to do something like that. I can be quite strict.” Oikawa teased.

“More than ready.” 

Tanaka pulled Oikawa in for another kiss, determined to put his new skills to good use.


End file.
